


I'll be home, safely tucked away

by UndergroundCry



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland, Gen, Girl - Freeform, Run, The 100 - Freeform, im back bitches, my cuties, runn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundCry/pseuds/UndergroundCry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Since when has this forest fog at night?'.<br/>It was as if she had life, like noises with whispered words are heard and Clarke had already begun to walk in the fog and looking around the dark forest trying not to hear the whispers 'get right down in your knees and pray.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be home, safely tucked away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello cuties!  
> I know, I know, I've been away a long time, but (I think) I am back now, okay?  
> Hope you enjoy!

Clarke ran without looking back. Or down. Not that she needed, the past several months living on Earth already gave her a good knowledge of the terrain. The blonde ran without stumbling, looking straight ahead as she jumping from bushes and trees trunk. Nature, which had been so appreciated in the first months, passed in a blur. The only thing she thought was how Clarke could outwitting Grounders and return to the camp. "Bellamy, will be so pissed." After all the hatred, all the chaos, Bell stopped caring only with her sister, he showed himself a decent man. Her right arm. Co-leader and the man that Clarke trust more than trust herself. 

An arrow flies centimeters from the face, only to plunge into a tree at Clarke's right with a 'bang'. The warrior she has created within herself, since The Delinquents came to Earth, wanted to turn around, grab her gun and her sword and face the rabid horde of Grounders pursuing after her, but the rational part of her brain kept her legs working on full speed, working with the fact that she was, as said Jasper, "far too young to die". With Jasper, the blonde remembered Octavia, which reminded her of Bellamy and how he had decided that yesterday was too hot to wear a shirt while helping the rest of the lumberjacks to cut the trees. And thinking of the muscular back of Bellamy Blake was how Clarke Griffin miscalculated a jump, fell into a hole and everything went black.

When she opened her eyes, the stars were shining in the sky, was no longer any noticeable cry laden with anger and her whole body ached. Their medical training soon showed a broken rib, a dislocated right shoulder and a concussion. A bump formed in her head and her left arm bleeding from a wound that came from her elbow and ended in her wrist, the only luck was that it was not deep. 'Luck also is in the fact that I did not died', blonde thought sarcastically, but all the sarcasm has a grain of truth and ther was no exception. 

The hole had at least five meters deep with roots sprouting of dirt walls. She could have easily broken her neck.

The blonde was sure that she could not climb the opening, even with the rope that was in her backpack, which had fallen upon her belly, then used the enforced rest to remember the last months of her life, because lately she was not finding enough hours in the day to do everything that she should, let alone herself. Clarke won, along with Bellamy, the leading name of the Sky People for cause.

97 years ago the Earth experienced a huge nuclear war that ended it all, leaving the Earth too radioactive for any human habitation. Thanks to technology developed at the time, 90% of countries had space stations and a small part of the population could go to these stations. They joined all these stations to increase the chance of survival and called the big station of Ark. 90 years later, Clarke's parents were influential and wealthy people in the Ark. Dr. Abby and Jake Griffin worked in the Council where everything was decided. Jake, found in one of her search through the ventilation system that the Ark had a problem with the air distribution and limit the use for only a few more years. He wanted to tell the people of the Ark, but Abby did not agreed. A few days later Jake was discovered consequently killed by treachery and Clarke was arrested in solitary confinement for sharing her father's thoughts.

And so that justice in the Ark worked. If you are over eighteen years and commit any crime, you were dead. Without trial, no nothing. If you were younger, you would be arrested for, when your eighteenth birthday be killed. Two years have passed without Clarke seeing anyone besides her guards, but a few months before her eighteenth birthday, the Council chose one hundred delinquents and thrown them on Earth to see if it was radioactive yet. Without forecasts, without technology, in a ship of terrible conditions. Apparently, Jake's counts were wrong and remained less than three years of air to the Arkers.  
After a few days of revelry turbulent for they being alive, they began to hunt, and one of the hunting expeditions found that, contrary to what they thought, the last Earthman who died in the Ark was not the last Earthman. The Grounders are the descendants of those who survived, one way or another, the radiation. Commanded by Commander Lexa, the Merciless, the Grounders are at war with 'The 100' by the simple fact of them being in their territory, however there was nothing they could have done to prevent it. And now, she and Bellamy - who were 'elected' leaders for the general good and the need for someone who knew a lot of diplomacy and was incredibly smart (Clarke) and someone who knew a lot of war strategies and inspire all other Delinquents to will fight in battle (Bellamy) - had to deal with a war that they had no weapons or soldiers to win. They had already won two battles only with the claw of The 100 and the fucked up plans Clarke, Bellamy and Raven - an ingenious mechanic who secretly came to Earth with a ship that she has 'reformed' - created. Ie, won with the face and the courage. 

The two leaders were not so naive as to believe that gain a third attack.

And it was for ther reason that they, Bellamy and Clarke were running through the woods, after all. The two were going to a meeting with the Commander, trying to convince her that it would be good for both people a peace treaty. Let's just say she did not accept. The moment they started to run to the camp, heard the angry shouts. Somehow, the blonde and the brunette separated, but both could be located in the forest as easily as they could breathe.

"I'm freaking out  
So, where am I now?  
Upside down  
And I can not stop it now  
I can not stop me now  
Oooh "

Clarke sat up slowly, feeling her ribs. There was nothing she could do about it, but the other two injuries were not challenges. Rising slowly, she prepared herself for the pain he would feel. Picking up momentum on the wall behind her, she threw herself on the wall in front of her, aiming her right shoulder to catch much of the impact. Once she catch her breath taken by the pain and the shoulder ready for use, although incredibly painful, it reaches her backpack and uses one of the tracks to make a bandage on her arm and only now realize that clothing she wore was not the collection rags that kept her warm and protected, but a giant light blue dress, of course, further complicate the already complicated work to climb.

As soon as she gets out of the hole, the blonde already strange forest. 'Since when has this forest night mist?'. It was as if she had life, like noises with whimpered words are heard and Clarke had already begun to walk in the fog and looking around the dark forest trying not to hear the whimpers 'get right down in your knees and pray.' Halfway than the blonde thought was the Camp a clearing that had, as incredible as it may seem, a table with a scarecrow sitting on its tip. When the thing moved, it became clear that that was not a straw man and the girl drew her sword and stood and defense position, with her feet apart, and the divided body weight and her sword in front, diagonally down, following only her eyes the movements of the stranger.

He was incredibly tall, with clothing should be eighty of the century, with a pale skin amazing, an amazing orange hair and a hat with a feather in it tied with small bandanas. When the thing gestured to the blonde sat down, she turns and runs wildly the way she came. She knew she was lost and the forest was still getting darker and the whispers were there yet 'your body's aching, every bone is breakin' and every whispered word she was weakening and weakening but she knew she could not stop ...

\- Clarke! Clarke! CLARKE!

The girl opens her eyes and is back in the hole, Bellamy at the top.

\- Clarke, a’ya okay? Come on, we gotta to run.


End file.
